Proyect Evil Primes
by SirDarXuls
Summary: Aquí Después De Los Acontecimientos De La Saga Tan Conocida Como Diablo, Los Hermanos Mayores Reencarnan En Nuevo Mundo Desconocido Por Ellos Y Tendrán Grandes Sorpresas Que Se Van A Encontrar. Pd:High School DxD Ni Diablo o Todo Relacionado e Elementos de Otros No Me Pertenecen,Le Pertenecen A Sus Respectivos Autores Y Creadores Originales.


Prueba I

En Algún Momento, Rias Gremory, Grayfia Lucifage y Vanelana Bael, Recordaron Sus Memorias Antiguas, Ellas En Realidad Son La Reencarnación De Los Demonios Mayores, Y Sus Nombres De Las Cuales Son Diablo, Mephisto y Baal, Las Tres Recordaron Cada una Desde El Momento Donde Salieron Los Demonios Mayores y El Conflicto Eterno Con Los Ángeles, Primero Rias Recordo que Su Antiguo Reencarnación Fue Diablo, El Señor Del Terror, Ella Se Asustaba Tras ver Los Recuerdos que Este Ser Demoniaco Había Estado Vivo, Este Disfrutaba El Terror De Sus Enemigos y de La Gente, Rias se Sentía que El Poder Que Tenía El Demonio Mayor Era Definitivamente Superior Al Poder De La Destrucción, Además Sentía Que Ya no Era La Misma Desde Que Recordó Quien era En Verdad Y Las Dos También Lo Sintieron De Forma Similar A La De Rias, También Recordaron Quienes Eran De Verdad Y Justamente Se le Salían Cuernos Reales Pero Similares A Los Demonios Mayores, Crecieron Demasiado Su Altura Que Ahora Median Aproximadamente 1,92 o 1,94 metros, Pero En Algún Momento Se le Aparecieron Los Demonios En Sus Mentes, Con Sus Respectivas Reencarnaciones Y Estos Les Dijeron:

Diablo: Vaya Así Esta Es Mi Reencarnación Jajajaja, Que Débil Te Ves –Dijo El Demonio Mayor Con Mucha Ironía Y Burlesca

Mephisto: Ummm Tu eres MI Reencarnación, Me Podrías Serme Útil JAJAJAJA – Dijo El Otro Demonio Mayor

Baal: JAJAJAJA Este Es El Poder Que Esta Tiene Y Los de Su Clan JAJA Que Patética Ni siquiera Ese Poder De Tu Clan Se Compara Al Mío – Dijo El Ultimo Demonio Mayor Burlándose Del Poder De La Destrucción Que Tenían El Clan Bael

Pero En Ese Momento Se Pararon De Burlarse Y Estos Se Presentaron Quienes Eran Y Porque Estaban En Sus Mentes, Pero Dijeron Que Los Poderes Y Habilidades Que Ellos Tenían Eran Muy Extremadamente Superiores a Cualquier Ser De Este Dimensión Pero Para Eso Se Necesitaban Unirse A Ellas y Que Estas Aceptaban Pero A Costo De Sus Existencias, Entonces

Las Demonios Aceptaron Los Poderes Que Ofrecían Y Los Demonios Mayores Ya Casi Desparecer De La Existencia Les Declaro Sus Ultimas Palabras:

Diablo: Rias Gremory Ya No Te llamaras Así, Ahora TU Nombre Es RIAS AL'DIABOLOS , Trae El Terror y Sufrimiento Hacia Tus Enemigos o Los Que Te Crucen TU Camino. –Declara su Ultimas Palabras Con Su Voz Terrorífica

Mephisto: Grayfia Lucifage Ahora NO Te Llamaras Así, Ahora Tu Nombre Sera Grayfia Dul'Mephistos, Trae El Odio y Discordia Hacia Tus Enemigos, Utiliza La Inteligencia Y Astucia Para Acabar Con Tus Enemigos, No Manches Mi Nombre. –Declara También El Demonio Mayor Con Su Voz Terrorífica

Baal: Vanelana Bael Ahora Queda En El Pasado, Ahora Te Llamaras Vanelana Tor'Balos Y Demuestra A Tu Patético Clan Que Es El Verdadero Poder De La Destrucción y Trae La Destrucción Y Aniquilación Total Hacia Tus Enemigos Y No Trates De Manchar Mi Nombre-Declara El Ultimo Demonio Mayor Con Su Voz Terrorífica.

Los Tres Demonios Mayores: Traer El Terror, Odio Y Destrucción Hacia Tus Enemigos Y No Mostréis Piedad Ante Nadie. –Declaran Sus Ultimas Palabras Antes De Desaparecer Para Siempre.

Y En Ese Momento Todos Los Seres Sobrenaturales Sintieron Miedo y Terror Al Sentir Esas Energías Tan Brutalmente Poderosas Que se Sintió y Ahora En El Lugar Donde Estaban Las Tres Demonios Ya no Eran Las Mismas Habían Cambiado Un Poco Su Apariencia, Ellas Tenían Brillos En Sus en sus Ojos Que En Rias era De Brillo Rojo y un Poco Amarillismo, En Grayfia Era De Brillo Azul Y Purpura y Por Ultimo Vanelana Tenia El Brillo Amarillo y Dorado Oscuro, Estas Tenían Diferentes Cuernos Reales De Forma Similar En Sus Cabezas Y Declararon Con Sus Voces Terroríficas Las Tres Demonios Con Tono De Voz Muy Alto:

Las Tres Demonios: ¡NOSOTRAS TRAEREMOS EL TERROR, ODIO Y DESTRUCCIÓN A NUESTROS ENEMIGOS!

Declararon Con Fuerte Voz.


End file.
